


Faith

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: Horizon May fanfiction challenge. Prompt Faithhttp://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=3108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Faith

Vila realised he had long put his faith in the wrong people. First was his long-time thief partner, Dav who had scampered when he heard the rozzers.

Next was his feeble excuse for a lawyer. That drunken sot had never turned up for his trial.

Then Blake who was going to get them the London. In a rare fit of honesty, Vila acknowledged it was in part his fault they had lost.

He could hardly be faulted for trusting those monks. They promised they could cure this “Curse of Cygnus”. They brought food, water and medicines. Maybe Cygnus Alpha wasn’t going to be too bad.

The return of Blake meant he had to decide. He opted for Blake. He didn’t want to die here if he could help it. This time Blake messed up. A pitched battle in the temple had ended up with Blake, Vargas, Gan, Arco and many more dead.

He didn’t bother putting any trust in Avon. He’d tried several times to contact Blake’s ship but had got no response.

So Vila stopped taking the pills and settled down to die. Much to his surprise, he didn’t die. So one night he picked the prison door lock and went looking for something. Anything. An answer to his puzzle. During his wanderings, he found Vargas’s personal quarters. He found Vargas’s books, Blake’s weapons and the pills. He also found faith. Faith in himself to run this penal colony. Vila’s coup was brief and not very violent. The monks were still nursing their wounds from Blake’s attack. So Vila was acclaimed the new prophet.

A year later Kara spoke to him, “My Lord, we have a daughter. What name will you bestow on her?”

Vila smiled, “Faith. We shall call her Faith.”


End file.
